Bori Letters A-Z
by reallyJavannah
Summary: Just a cute collection of short one shots about Bori, starting with each letter in the alphabet, A-Z, Warning: Cuteness Overload :)
1. Chapter 1: A is for Apple Pie

Hey guys! So I just thought of this little mini series and I really hope it works, please read and respond! I hope you guys like it :)

I was a little stuck with this chapter, so it's really short, so I apologize in advance for that

Enjoy!

* * *

It's Thanksgiving in the Vega Household, and Beck decides to visit his girlfriend who called him worried about making apple pie from scratch. "Okay, so first we're supposed to use two and a half cups of flour, salt, and sugar in a bowl." Tori reads from her laptop sitting on her kitchen counter, she turns around and finds a quiet Beck sitting down on a stool at the island playing with the flour, "Beck?!" Tori shouts and smacks the back of Beck's head. "I'm sorry, love." Beck says and scrunches his nose and winces at the pain that his girlfriend caused. Tori glares at Beck and starts collecting the materials that she needs. "Okay, salt, flour, and sugar in a bowl."

Beck says and scoops everything into a bowl, "Okay, now we have to put four tablespoons of water into the bowl and mix it together with the flour, sugar, and salt." Tori reads on her laptop, she grabs a gallon of spring water from her refrigerator and measures four teaspoons of cold water and pours it into the bowl, Beck puts the water back into the refrigerator. Tori begins to stir the mixture into dough for the pie crust, wondering if she's doing it right.

As she stirs she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips kiss her shoulder, she laughs and looks up at her boyfriend who kisses her lips. "I wanna stir!" Beck excitedly screams and grabs her hand that is holding the wooden spoon, "No!" Tori shouts and smacks his hand away, Beck frowns and lets go of Tori's waist and goes over to the flour, Tori continues to stir the dough which is now starting to thicken, she breaks the dough and places pieces of it into the foil pie pan and presses the dough into the pan. Beck runs his hands through Tori's hair, his hands covered in flour, "Beck!" Tori laughs and throws a piece of dough at Beck who continues to laugh at Tori, "Babe, I'm sorry."

"Whatever, Beck." Tori says and laughs, she places the pie dough into the oven, "So I finished the apple filling while you were stirring the dough." Beck says and kisses Tori's cheek, "Thank you, Beck." She says and smears her flour filled hand on Beck's head, "Oh that's it!" Beck screams and throws cold water down Tori's back, she screams at the coldness rushing down her dry, hot skin. She runs over to the flour and throws it onto Beck's face, Beck laughs and scoops Tori into his arms, making sure to cover her shirt with the flour on his face, "PUT ME DOWN!" She screams, laughing, Beck twirls around and puts Tori back down who is now feeling dizzy.

He laughs and kisses Tori's lips, she smiles into the kiss and tangles her hands into his thick dark brown hair, the two pull away, "I think the pie crust is done." Beck says and kisses Tori once more, he lets her go. Tori removes the pie crust from the oven, "Ouch!" she screams and quickly puts the pie crust on the counter, Beck rushes over to her with the pie filling and places everything down, Beck takes Tori's hand and kisses her index finger, "Aww, thank you, Beck." Tori says and puts the pie filling into the pie crust, Beck places dough on top of the pie and places the pie back into the oven to bake. "And we're done our pie!" He says excitedly, Tori laughs and kisses his lips, "Now we have to clean the kitchen." Tori says with a frown and laughs at Beck's sad expression, "I'm not ready to do that yet, I kind of wanted to do this." He says and kisses Tori's lips once more.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this :)

Please review!

God Bless,

Javi :)


	2. Chapter 2: B is for Babysitting

Hey guys, here's the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)

This chapter was pretty fun to write :)

* * *

B is for Babysitting

"Layla, please go to sleep." Tori whines to her little two year old cousin, she's been doing this for the past hour and a half instead of studying which is what she was originally doing, of course on the week before finals approach, Tori has to babysit. Her aunt and uncle, being a bit inconsiderate decided to have Tori babysit while they went on vacation for the weekend, it just had to be the weekend nobody except for Tori was home. "Layla, please? It's your nap time, and I really need to study." She says and lifts the toddler out of her crib, she begins to rock the crying toddler back and forth, feeling exhausted, Layla had kept her up all night, and she had been up all night trying to store information into her head. Tori grabs her phone to text Beck, "Hey Beck, I'm still babysitting Layla, we can reschedule our study date later tonight when she goes home." She sends the message, locks her phone and tends to Layla again, still trying to get her to fall asleep.

"I not sweepy!" Layla screams and widens her little green eyes and throws up her small tan fists, "I know princess, but you have to take your nap." Tori says and kisses her forehead, Layla clings to her side and rests her head on Tori's shoulder. "Mama?" she says, she sometimes calls Tori mom, for some strange reason not even Tori could comprehend. "Yes Layla?" Layla laughs and buries her head into Tori's shoulder, Tori laughs at Layla and continues to rock back and forth. "Are you still not tired?" Tori asks Layla, Layla shakes her little head and pouts, Tori sits down on a chair in the bedroom, "Okay, if I sing you a lullaby, will you go to sleep?" Tori asks Layla, all out ideas, and realizing that she still needs to study, even though it's a Friday night. She sighs and runs her hands through her long dark brown hair and begins to sing to Layla, "You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action, you're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction." Tori sings and rocks Layla back and forth.

Beck opens Tori's front door with the spare key that is hidden under the sunflower pot next to the Vega's door. He comes straight inside, hides the house key again, closes the door and walks upstairs to check on Tori and finds her in a weak attempt of trying to rock Layla upstairs. Tori yawns and continues to sing Layla to sleep while trying to stay awake, herself. She looks up from Layla who is beginning to close her eyes, and notices Beck. "Hey." She says and continues to rock Layla back and forth.

Layla opens her eyes and begins to whine, "Shh, baby." Tori says to her and continues to rock back and forth, unfortunately Layla then starts to cry, Tori begins to feel overwhelmed and looks up at Beck who looks helpless. She runs her hand down her face and feels her face getting hot and her heart beat fast, making her feel like she's about to quit, she tries to comfort Layla but Layla just keeps on crying, well now screaming. Beck looks at his tired girlfriend and walks over to her, "Babe?" he says to Tori and wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her forehead to try and calm her down, Tori looks up at him, and continues to rock a screaming Layla. "I'll take her." Tori passes Layla off to Beck who smiles at the little toddler, he immediately scoops Layla up into his arms.

"Hi baby." He coos and rocks back and forth, Layla's cries began to settle down as she lays her head onto Beck's chest, "Now you need to take your nap." He coos again, placing soft kisses onto her forehead, "I not sweepy." She whines, Beck rubs her back and continues to rock back and forth. Beck begins to softly sing "Give Me Love" to Layla, which usually works on his little cousins. Tori stands back and watches in amazement how gentle her boyfriend is to her baby cousin and smiles, Layla reaches for Tori, Tori reaches back out and grabs her from Beck's arms, "Go to sleep, baby." Tori tells Layla and continues to rock back and forth, she notices that Layla's eyes are beginning to close, "Shh." She continuously says and rocks back and forth with the toddler in her arms, Layla finally closes her little green eyes. She carefully places the toddler into her small bed in the guest bedroom of the house and exits out of the bedroom with Beck right on her heels.

Tori walks back into her bedroom and lays down on her bed, Beck sits and watches his tired girlfriend open her Physics textbook, Beck sighs and gets up, he sits down and grabs Tori's textbook, "Hey!" Tori quietly shouts, Beck closes the textbook and places it onto the floor, "No, no, no, this can wait until tomorrow, you need to relax." Tori, being the stubborn person she is disagrees with her boyfriend. "Beck, I need to study." She says, trying to justify her reasons, Beck places his hands on Tori's cheeks and gently stroke her cheek, "No, relax, Tor, you've been studying all this week, you just got done putting Layla to sleep, you're tired and stressed out, relax." He tells her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Tori feels herself caving in, since Beck's kisses are one of her weaknesses, "Fine, I'll study tomorrow."

"There's my girl." Beck says and kisses Tori once more, Tori pulls away laughing, "Thank you Beck for coming over to help me, I would have probably been up all night with Layla." Beck nods and laughs, "You don't need to thank me Tor, by the way, I think we'd make amazing parents one day." Tori blushes and laughs, grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you Beck." She says, she moves over on her bed and Beck slips right in and snuggles close to Tori. He wraps his arms around Tori's waist and kisses the side of her head, he keeps his lips there for a while and moves them, Tori closes her eyes, feeling exhausted, Beck unplugs her LED lights from the wall, making the room completely dark. "I love you, Tori." He says and watches his girlfriend fall to sleep, and thinks about his future with her.

* * *

Finished guys, I'm so far liking this story, and thank you so much for the reviews :)

God Bless,

Javi :)


	3. Chapter 3: C is for Cramps

Hey guys! So a lot has been happening over these past few days, and I ALMOST lost ALL of my fanfiction, which sucks, but I got it all back :D I'm just a bit excited about that haha

Okay, so my phone was broken for about a week and so I spent the whole week doing a ton of DIY's to my room and yesterday I rearranged my bed and furniture and I'm OBSESSED with my room now, it's FINALLY how I wanted it to be like when I first moved here about two years ago.

It may take a little bit of time to get used to my room looking this way, but I'll get used to it...

ANYWAY! Here's the update for the letter C :)

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions, I really deeply appreciate it :)

Enjoy :)

* * *

C is for Cramps

Spring break, the week that everyone looks forward to, especially Tori and her group of friends who were planning to go to the beach for the entire week; too bad for Tori, her plans had to be postponed due to Mother Nature. When we say Mother Nature, we of course mean period which is probably a girl's worst nightmares, especially Tori's. "Aww baby, do you want me to make you more tea?" her mother asked, her heart hurt seeing her youngest daughter in so much pain, "Yes, mom, thank you." Tori weakly groaned, she feels a cramp wave go through her body (A/N I know it sounds weird but this actually happens to me.) and screeches, feeling like she is going to throw up from the pain.

Tori tosses and turns also feeling hot, her stomach begins to churn and she feels her tea that she had just finished drinking come back up. She makes a mad dash to her bathroom, she then bends over in pain and lets the liquid mixed with food come up and into the toilet. She finishes and wipes her hands over her face and flushes the toilet, she comes over to her sink and washes her hands and brushes her teeth, groaning at the next cramp wave that hits. Tori leaves out of the bathroom and slowly walks back to her bedroom, groaning in pain. She lays back down and turns on her TV to the ID Channel and finds her favorite show, "Obsession: Dark Desires" on and smiles.

"Okay, she doesn't know you're here." Mrs. Vega says to Beck, Beck laughs and grabs the hot tea mug out of Mrs. Vega's hands, "Seriously? Well I'm going to surprise her!" Beck says with so much enthusiasm, Mrs. Vega laughs, she loves Tori and Beck's relationship and she loves seeing her daughter with someone who makes her so happy. "Go! She'll be so happy to see you." Beck grins from ear to ear and heads upstairs to check up on Tori.

Tori lays in bed crying, again, the cramps have their own little way of coming and going. She wraps herself up in her blankets, now feeling cold from the air conditioner that she had on full blast from being hot earlier, she hears a little knock on her door. "Come in." Tori says, feeling exhausted and achy, she closes her eyes, not seeing Beck walk into her room. The room seems very quiet and Tori gets confused so she looks up and notices her tall boyfriend standing over her with tea in a navy blue and white striped "V"mug in his hands. "Beck!" She excitedly says and wipes her eyes, "Hey, love." he says to her and kisses her forehead, he places the tea down on the night stand next to Tori's bed and sits down. He bends down to kiss her lips, "You okay?" he asks her and rubs her back as she gets another butt cramp, "I'm fine." she says and grabs his hand, "No you're not." Beck takes off his Converse sneakers and lays next to Tori, she snuggles into him and kisses his lips, "Have you tried taking any medicine to help?" Tori nods and frantically inhales and exhales as another butt cramp hits, they're about three minutes apart. The cramp stops and she says nothing, she just lays there in Beck's embrace, he kisses her forehead, "Well in that case, I'm here to make you feel better!" He says, excitedly, Tori gives him a weak smile and closes her eyes, she cringes again as she feels another cramp. "Oh my gosh!" She screams in agony and curls up into a ball, Beck looks at her helplessly and kisses her forehead.

Tori begins to cry as the time progresses, Beck pulls Tori on top of him and rubs her back and stomach, "Shh." He gently coos and kisses her forehead, Tori calms down for a second, "Oww!" She screams out in pain again, Beck sits up with Tori now in his lap, "Hey," he says, moving Tori's hair out of her face, "Drink some of your tea." Beck tells her and hands her the mug with herbal tea inside.

Tori finishes all of her tea in a couple of minutes and lays back down on Beck's chest, Beck cradles his girlfriend in his arms, Tori looks up at him and kisses his cheek, "Why didn't you go to the beach?" Tori asks Beck and cringes again, she's been doing this for a whole day already. "Babe, you texted me and told me about your period which made me feel terrible and I didn't want you to be by yourself, so I told the guys to go ahead without me." Tori smiles and kisses Beck's lips, "Beck, I told you that you could have went, I would have been fine here."

Tori closes her eyes for a quick second, feeling sick to her stomach. "I know baby, bu-" Beck becomes cut off by Tori immediately running out of the room, Beck becomes confused until he hears Tori emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Beck sighs and waits for Tori to come out of the bathroom. Tori flushes the toilet, uses the bathroom to tend to her personal needs, washes her hands, and brushes her teeth, holding herself up, feeling like she wants to pass out.

She walks back to her bedroom and finds Beck looking up from her bed, looking concerned. "Come here." He tells her, holding his arms out for her, Tori sits on Beck's lap as he kisses her shoulder, Tori smiles to herself, silently asking herself what she did to deserve a boyfriend as great as Beck.

He wraps his arms around her waist and sways back and forth with his hands on Tori's stomach and gently rubs her stomach, trying to soothe her pain. "You okay?" He asks, continuing to do his job of making Tori feel better as she closes her eyes taking in this soothing feeling.

"Yeah I'm f-" she's cut off by another very sharp and this time long pain, she whimpers and clenches her whole body, "Shh, relax baby." Beck says to Tori and tries to make her feel somewhat relaxed again. Tori slowly begins to relax and Beck stands up and places her back in her bed, he lays next to her and continues to rub her stomach. Tori turns around towards Beck, he kisses her lips, "Beck?" Tori asks and places her hand on her boyfriend's cheek, "Yeah, Tori?"

"Thank you for being here with me." She says and pecks his lips again, "You're welcome, Tori." He says and continues to rub her stomach, he rests his head on her chest, Tori smiles to herself. Beck's phone vibrates, he kisses Tori's forehead and looks at the text message on his black iPear, "Hey Beck, I'm going to the store to get Tori some more tea and pain medicine, and going to the mall, I have some Parmesan chicken and shrimp linguini in the kitchen for you and Tori's lunch, I should be back around 7 or 8."

Beck kisses Tori's forehead again, and smiles as he notices that she is falling asleep. "Okay, Mrs. Vega." Beck replies back and puts his phone away, Tori looks down at Beck and runs her fingers through his hair, "How's your stomach?" Beck asks Tori and kisses her hand, she lightly blushes, "It still hurts." She says, still feeling like she had been hit by a train, Beck smiles and pulls Tori on top of him, making her laugh, "Aww, my baby." He says, kissing her face all over, "Why are you so amazing?" Tori asks Beck, laughing, "Why are you so beautiful?" Tori blushes and covers her hands with her face. Beck sits up and Tori is now straddling his lap, "Am I hurting you?" He asks her, rubbing her lower back, she shakes her head, Beck leans in to kiss Tori, she laughs and covers her face. "I'm gonna get you!" Beck says, trying to pry Tori's hands away from her face, she laughs even harder, Beck wraps his arms around Tori's waist and kisses the back of her hands, "Still no kiss?" Beck says, laughing at Tori, she drops her hands and leans back from Beck, Beck laughs and pulls Tori towards him, "No!" She screams and laughs, Beck's lips touch hers, "I got my kiss." He says teasingly, Tori pulls away, pouting, "You're so cute!" Beck coos and kisses Tori again.

Tori laughs and hops off of Beck's lap, she stand up and puts on her puppy slippers, still in her "Cupcakes are beautiful muffins" crop top and cupcake pajama shorts. "I'm hungry." She says to Beck and exits her bedroom, Beck chuckles and follows his girlfriend downstairs.

Tori beats Beck to the kitchen and licks her lips at the sight of the Parmesan chicken and shrimp linguini on her plate. She grabs a fork and walks over to the dining room table and places her lunch on the table. Beck does the same and turns around to get pink lemonade, Tori follows what he does, making them both laugh.

She and Beck sit down to eat their lunch, Tori puts a forkful of noodles into her mouth and laughs at herself being silly, Beck laughs at Tori and runs his finger over Tori's lip to remove some sauce and licks his finger. Tori blushes and continues to eat her lunch, laughing at Beck being adorable.

They finish their lunch and head back upstairs, Tori moves herself into Beck's lap, he laughs and kisses her forehead. "Feeling better, beautiful?"

"A little bit." She says hopping off of Beck's lap and back into her bed, she still feels terrible and weak. Beck sighs and bends down, kissing Tori's lower stomach all over, making her blush.

Beck smiles and lays back down next to Tori and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Tori."

"I love you too Beck." Tori says, closing her eyes, Beck kisses Tori's forehead one more time before closing his eyes for a nap too.

Mrs. Vega comes up the stairs to check up on her daughter, carrying two pain pills and a bottle of warm water. "Tori?" She says as she opens Tori's bedroom door, she finds her daughter nestles in her boyfriend's arms, sleeping, both of them have slight smiles on their faces. Mrs. Vega giggles and places the pills and water on Tori's dresser and exits the room, "Why are they so adorable?" She says to herself as she closes the door.

* * *

I'm done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm actually pretty excited about letter F, even though that's 3 letters away :)

Please review.

God Bless,

Javi :)


End file.
